Millenia
Millenia is a character in Grandia II. Millenia is the physical manifestation of the Wings of Valmar. She is quick to anger but quickly takes a liking to Ryudo when she meets him. She appears several times throughout the journey and fights alongside the team. She develops strong feelings for Ryudo which gets quite awkward when Ryudo discovers that both Elena and Millenia love him. She uses evil wings in battle and seems determined to absorb all of Valmar's body pieces. Story When Roan finds her again after the battle, she is working as a teacher in Liligue City, with Skye for company. She has not heard from Ryudo since he departed, but still believes he will come back. Actually she knows where he is since he left Skye with her. Personality Millenia is opposite to Elena in every sense of the word, both figuratively and in personality. The two are linked on a supernatural level due to the fact that Elena is possessed by the Wings of Valmar. Millenia is capricious, impatient, and somewhat of a mystery. She cannot stand indecisiveness and is quick to pout if things do not go her way. Often times she will get completely out of hand with no concern of others around her or any lives that may be at stake. Beneath this exterior, however, is a sensitive girl. Once separated from Elena in Valmar's Womb, she expresses the conflict which lay within her from her creation: her love for Ryudo and her natural drive to become the complete Valmar. She shouts at Ryudo for having made her stay incomplete due to loving him, a case in point being not wanting to absorb the Horns of Valmar at the cost of Ryudo's soul. Strangely, Millenia also expresses interest in becoming complete so as to remove Elena and keep Ryudo for herself at this point. However, she accepts the fact that becoming complete as Valmar would mean becoming a monster who would destroy the world, and renounces this in order to stay with Ryudo. In Battle In the few times she is in the party, Millenia will probably be the main offensive mage. Her MAG is second to none, so she can belt out those heavy spells such as BA-BOOM! and Dragon Zap with deadly results. Her HP and STR are low, only being slightly higher than Elena's, but her attacks will be still be useful since she uses crossbows to attack her enemies from a distance, giving her access to critical attacks that are harder for the enemy to interrupt. Her skills are all darkness-based due to the fact that she's the Wings of Valmar. Each time the player defeats another piece of Valmar, another skill is added to her arsenal, allowing her to have the most attack skills out of everyone in the entire game. Her Heel Crush in particular can be a great and cost-effective way to weaken a boss down as it can lower all parameters one level each. However, Millenia has a unique skill for her and her alone known as Rage. During battle, the player will notice a glowing light spinning around her battle portrait at the top of the screen that grows bigger each time she is attacked. Once this gauge turns red and grows huge, Millenia will enter a hellish rage and attack nonstop with skills until her SP runs out. This may be good or bad depending on the timing of which this happens. During boss fights, it's great, but during a normal battle, it's often just wasted SP. It may be a good idea to give her skill books that increase her SP so she can utterly destroy bosses in no time. However, it's best not to overlook her MP and MAG, as giving her more of what she excels at can bring most battles to a close quickly. Battle Abilities *Arrow Shot *Heel Crush *Fallen Wings *Starving Tongue *Spellbinding Eye *Grudging Claw Quotes *''I just can't stand being left out! All eyes on me! Yoohoo!" *''"Deep fried goodness!!"'' *''"That was beautiful, you guys." '' *''"You're gonna burn to a crisp."'' *''"You really are completely nuts! Whoo! You better reel yourself in you psycho!"'' Trivia * Early designs of Millenia envisaged her mainly as a possessed form of the first version of Millenia. A later design would give a more succubus-like form, with pointed ears and green hair. Images Image:Millenia Bust.jpg|Millenia portrait Image:Millenia back.jpg|Millenia's back Image:Millenia Express 1.jpg|Millenia's expressions (1) Image:Millenia Express 2.jpg|Millenia's expressions (2) Image:Millenia general.jpg|Millenia general artwork Image:Millenia Teacher.jpg|Millenia as a teacher Image:Grandia II Girls.jpg|Millenia, Elena and Tio Image:Ryudo Millenia Elena.jpg|Ryudo, Millenia and Elena Image:GII Millenia Wallpaper.jpg|Millenia Wallpaper Category:Grandia II Characters Category:Grandia II Player Characters